A known image forming apparatus may include a lever in proximity to an ejection roller to ensure that each recording medium, e.g., a sheet of paper, on which an image has been formed, is stacked on an output tray. An upper end of the lever is attached to a main body of the image forming apparatus so that the lever is movable. The lever is configured to move downward under its gravity and to press a recording sheet having an image thereon ejected from the image forming apparatus downward or toward the output tray.
As the lever is attached to the main body of the image forming apparatus in proximity to the ejection roller, it may be accidentally pressed down when a user takes a recording sheet placed on the output tray. Alternatively, when the user takes a stack of recording sheets from the output tray and then puts the stack back on the tray, the stack may hit the lever. The lever is susceptible to such a great force produced by a user or by contact with an object, and may separate from the main body of the image forming apparatus.